<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It will be fine. by LextheTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119969">It will be fine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LextheTiger/pseuds/LextheTiger'>LextheTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Living Together, Multi, Physical Disability, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LextheTiger/pseuds/LextheTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will it be fine? Probably not, Pansy's a mess, but then so is Hermione and now they're forced to be one collective mess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257092">A Temporary and Practical Solution</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_dk/pseuds/Elly_dk">Elly_dk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is entirely self-indulgent and I can't write</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is entirely self-indulgent and I can't write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Healer: Good morning Ms. Parkinson.</p><p>Pansy: Morning..</p><p>Healer: Are you excited to leave the hospital?</p><p>Pansy: Mm-hmm..</p><p>-</p><p>Draco: Hey.</p><p>Pansy: Mm..</p><p>Draco: Come on.</p><p>Pansy: K.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco: It will be fine.</p><p>Pansy: ...</p><p>Draco: I was fine.</p><p>Pansy: ...</p><p>Draco: Besides, I deserve Azkaban more than you.</p><p>-</p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt: Hello, please take a seat.</p><p>Pansy: Okay.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco: How wa-</p><p>Pansy: It was not fine.</p><p>Draco: Are you going to Azkaban?! What Happened?</p><p>Pansy: No. I don't want to talk about it.</p><p>Draco: So are we gonna head to your apartment?</p><p>Pansy: Mm-hm</p><p>-</p><p>Draco: So? What are you doing?</p><p>Pansy: Packing my things.</p><p>Draco: And why are you doing that?</p><p>Pansy: I have to move?</p><p>Draco: Why?!</p><p>Pansy: It's what the court ordered. You should know this.</p><p>Draco: Of course. But Where? When?</p><p>Pansy: I leave for Grangers place tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise not all chapters will be this short:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny: What happened?</p><p>Hermione: I invited Pansy Parkinson to live with me.</p><p>Ginny: Why?</p><p>Hermione: I don't know. I'm not even sure if I want to do this.</p><p>Ginny: Then why don't you just not do it?</p><p>Hermione: It's to late. I already signed a contract saying I would.</p><p>Ginny: Why? Why would you do that?</p><p>Hermione: ...</p><p>Ginny: Well?!</p><p>Hermione: I don't have answer for you.</p><p>Ginny: *Sigh* Since we're obviously not getting anywhere with this conversation, Are we still going or not?</p><p>Hermione: Umm.... What?</p><p>Ginny: Three Broomsticks?</p><p>Hermione: Oh yeah , sure.</p><p>-</p><p>Ron: YOU WHA-</p><p>Ginny: Go easy on her Ron, She's sleep deprived and she made a bad decision. That's all. </p><p>Ron: Bu-</p><p>Ginny: She lives alone Ron, you won't have to deal with Pansy.</p><p>Ron: No she do-. Oh, right.</p><p>Hermione: ...</p><p>Harry: So umm... When does she move in?</p><p>Hermione: Tomorrow.</p><p>Neville: Why'd you let stay with you?</p><p>Hermione: I really don't know why. </p><p>Luna: I think it was the wrackspurts.</p><p>Hermione: Honestly that's the best explanation there is at this point.</p><p>Neville: ...</p><p>Ron: ...</p><p>Harry: ...</p><p>Ginny: ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I plan on updating at least every two days, just thought some of you might want to know:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>